Regrets
by ilovereginamills
Summary: Post 3x13. Regina is happy, isn't she? She's with her true love and everything is fine. Emma is happy, she has Henry and Hook is great. Circumstances, a meeting and a bottle of whiskey. I suck at writing summaries (?), just read it and if it sucks,at least I tried.
1. Chapter 1

Everything is fine, Regina thought to herself. Henry loves her, ever since they figured it out how to get his memory back three years ago, things got way better than the first time he realized she was the Evil Queen. It was a bit confusing, she had to admit, to have his love so fast _when before_ she had to fight so hard for it. They broke Zelena's curse, although Regina spent days locked in her house trying to figure out a way to not destroy Storybrooke in the process. She had her selfish reasons, she couldn't go back to the Enchanted Forest when everyone was happy and _together. _"Ew", she said unconsciously, while washing the dishes in her manor.

She made her peace with Snow and Charming, but it was still hard to live with their optimism and oozing happiness. She was lonely, besides those times of the year when people who chose to go to their old world would get in a portal and visit their relatives or friends who stayed in Storybrooke. Magic beans were still scarce and Snow, back in her kingdom, created a law that every month, she and Charming would open a portal to Storybrooke and stay there for a week until they would open another portal and everyone who wanted would come back. That week was her only source of happiness in her life back in those days. Regina would wait in the marked spot and wait for Henry with so much excitement and joy that she would forget all about the fact that he chose to live with Emma in the Enchanted Forest instead with her.

In the first year of this arrangement, Henry would pass through the portal with Emma by his side and a smile on their faces. Emma gave them time and would visit Ruby who chose to stay in the real world for personal reasons. After four days of just Regina and Henry enjoying themselves and Henry talking all about their new life, Emma would come by the local mayor's house and would spend the rest of the week with them. They grew closer, all of them. It was like they were a family for a week.

—

"Momssss, I don't want to go to the bed now! Let's watch another movie! We're going back tomorrow, we have to be together." Henry pointed at him and Emma and tried to convince his moms one more time.

"It's 1 am, Henry. This "we're going back tomorrow" does not work anymore. Besides, the early you go to bed, the early you wake up and we can all enjoy the morning until you have to go." Regina said, closing the subject.

"Now, give me a hug and go to bed. I love you, Henry".

Emma watched the interaction, sitting on the couch where they were all previously sitted, Henry hugging Regina, Regina kissing Henry's forehead and their little "I love you" whispers.

"Good night, kid. Brush your teeth!" She remembered, rising from the couch as well and messing up with his hair. Henry smiled at his moms and went upstairs.

"At least, your parenting skills are getting better", Regina teased.

"I'm taking good care of him, you know that, right?"

"I know." Regina answered seriously and they both stared at each other for a minute, until Emma broke their connection to catch a piece of popcorn stuck in the brunette's hair.

They started cleaning up the mess, catching the little popcorns in the couch, grabbing the shoes, turning off the Tv... it was becoming a routine. When they were finished, Regina lead the way to her study and Emma followed after. They both sat on the couch, one in each corner. Regina turned slightly to Emma, while Emma put one of her legs a little on top of the couch in the space between them.

"How is it going? Living in the Enchanted Forest, I mean."

"Well, I'm getting used to it. But I don't know if it's the right life for me, no plumbing, you know?" Emma smiled when Regina laughed.

"I know what you mean, dear. I guess that's the sole reason I wanted to live in Storybrooke. And electricity, of course."

"Henry is the most excited about it, he loves the castle, the knight thing and all." Regina smiled, Henry surely loved it.

"You told me last week, Henry was always passionate about heroes and his knight training must keep him occupied. But what about you? What do you do?"

"I try to convince Snow I don't want to be a queen and learn about the kingdoms and ruling..." Emma laughed trying to hide the ugly truth in her words.

"You always complaint about that world, you know you could always live here, Emma." Immediately when the words left her mouth, she regretted them, she couldn't be so bluntly desperate.

Emma was shocked, although she felt a little relieved. "Well..."

"I didn't meant it like that, I meant here Storybrooke."

"I know, I know... I know I have this choice, but Henry likes it there so much and my parents! I would like to spend normal time with them. Although, that's hardly possible." Regina tried to hide her disappointment, but she understood.

"But after some years, I want to come back to the real world, travel a little. Never thought I would say that, but I miss working." Emma continued, and Regina nodded agreeing.

"Oh, I get it, dear. After 28 years of being mayor, I wouldn't have guessed it's one of the things I most like to do."

"It always slip my mind that you got back to being mayor. You always take this week off for Henry that I forget it every time."

"Good! I don't want Henry seeing me working."

They stayed quiet for a moment, it was good to have a friend, somebody who were there to listen and laugh with.

"I just remembered, isn't your birthday next month?" Regina asked excitedly.

"It is! Snow is planning some big party, ball, masquerade? I don't know! Although I just wanted a small party for friends and family, she would never accept that!"

"No, she wouldn't!" They both laughed talking about Snow and Regina had a brilliant idea.

—

Regina remembered that day, one of the many family movie nights and the day she invited Emma to move in with her. She chuckled to herself, "That was utterly ridiculous, what was I thinking? That she would drop everything and come to Storybrooke? Leave Henry, her parents and... him." Although, she wasn't sure there was a him at the time or if they were dating during that year she and Emma pretended to be a family. She was such a fool, believing they could be a family. Emma would never choose her... What the fuck is she thinking? She's happy now. She's with her true love, she has a loving teenager son, her job is great and there's nothing bad happening in her life. Although, she let her mind wander back to the past again.

One day, everything fell apart. While Regina was waiting for Henry and ,with the passing of time she had to accept that she wouldn't mind seeing Emma too, she rubbed her hands. Emma had become her friend, her best friend and maybe even something more. She thought about their conversations at night when Henry slept, about their afternoon picnics, their family movie night... Regina checked her phone, it was almost time. It was Emma's birthday that month and she had bought a present that was safely kept in her car, Henry would appreciate it she kept telling herself, however she was nervous if the blonde would like it. She hadn't bought new clothes only for the surprise party she had planned with Ruby for Emma in the last day she would be here, that was for appearance, she was still the Mayor after all! A tremor ran through her as she felt the land before her start to twirl. Henry was the first to come out, she gave him a warm smile. He looked uneasy and glanced back waiting for his other mother, Emma came out of the portal, followed by other citizens…and Hook.

—

Regina came back from her memories with a frown when she felt hands on her waist and a kiss on her cheek.

"Babe, you're washing this plate for twenty minutes", he said.

Regina smiled weakly. "I'm just thinking about next week, if everything is ready for when Henry comes over." She dropped the plate, dried her hands and turned to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "I miss him and he couldn't come last month because of god knows what! Is Roland asleep?"

He kissed her sweetly and said: "Yes, asleep like a rock. He kept rambling about how much he misses Henry, because_ Henry is a knight_!, he mimicked his son. Regina chuckled and got out of his grab, completing her task and putting away the dishes.

He observed her, leaning on the kitchen counter and went serious: "You though about it?"

She sighed, putting a glass on the higher cupboard and turning around. "I don't want to go back to the Enchanted Forest, Robin."

He tried to contain an invisible itch in the back of his neck and looked down. "My people are there. My home is in that forest."

She said it sadly: "I thought your home was here with me."

He looked up and went to grab her hand. "It is! I love you, Regina. You're my true love!"

She let go of his hand and walked through the kitchen feeling his eyes on her back. "You're my true love too, but I can't just drop everything! I have responsibilities here. I am the Mayor! People count on me to take care of this city!"

"Come on, now you're just making excuses not to go. You don't like these people, and you don't own them anything, Regina."

"I love this city, I learned to love its citizens and surprisingly they are okay with my ruling of this town and they love me too." They were raising their voice now and both were embarrassed by it.

Regina got out of the kitchen and Robin went soon after, she wasn't in the mood for this conversation _again. _She sat down in the sofa and put her face between her hands. Robin sat down beside her and said: "I'm sorry, I know you've been stressed planning Henry's birthday."

Regina glanced at him, she couldn't do this. She put his hands on her lap. "Robin, I am not stressed. I don't want to go the Enchanted Forest now or ever. I love you and I want you to be happy, so we can make this work being in two different worlds." He tried to talk but she silenced him: "You go to the Enchanted Forest and be happy and I stay here and be happy. And you could come every week and visit me and Roland."

He was worried, he didn't know if this would work, however the same way Regina would be unhappy in their old world, he was unhappy here. "Regina, I don't want to leave you here all alone, but I was planning on taking Roland with me."

She was silent. Since last year, when they decided to move in together, Regina was growing fond of the boy, of course he would never be Henry, but she treated him like her own son. Henry was growing so fast, she was planning his sixteenth birthday party, for god's sake! And now Roland was leaving too?

—

That week was the worst of all. After their arrival, Regina was unusual quiet. Emma looked both sad and guilty, and Henry was just standing there while Hook wrapped his arm around Emma. All four were on their way to the Mercedes, Regina was trying to hide her jealousy and anguish chatting happily with Henry about what was going on with his life. Regina quickly got in on the car to hide the small package previously in the passenger seat between her legs. Henry and Regina spent all six days together, both happy with each other's company. Regina forgot all about the pirate and the blonde woman.

Until the last day of their visit, when Ruby would try to bring Emma to the dinner and they would surprise her with a simple, but amazing birthday party. Regina woke up that day and went to get Henry out of bed to help. Henry was sleeping in his old bedroom, he was getting too big Regina realized when she noticed his left leg hanging outside the bed. She sat down next to his stomach.

"Hey, baby" She passed her hands through his hair trying to wake him up.

Henry grumbled and humbled some words. "Too early".

She chuckled and he tried to turn around but she stopped him. "You are sleeping too much for an aspiring knight."

"I am still a fourteen-year-old man, Mom! And I'm not a baby..."

"You're always be my baby" She said, kissing his forehead. "And today it's the surprise party for Ms. Swan in the dinner and I guess you're invited!"

That caught his attention and he looked at his mom, whom he missed so much everyday. "How are you, Mom?"

"I am perfectly fine, Henry. I have no idea what that has to do with Ms. Swan's party, but you're getting up so you can help decorate the dinner!" She said getting up and throwing his covers away.

"Mom!" He whined. Regina was conflicted about wearing those new special clothes, but in the end it didn't matter anymore, she put her usual days clothes.

When they got to the dinner a little after lunch, Ruby, Snow and Charming were already there. Ruby went to hug Henry and Regina giggled when he blushed, he was really a teenager now.

Ruby turned to her, putting her hands on her shoulders: "_I don't know how_, Snow and Charming heard about the idea and although they are giving her a party in the Enchanted Forest on the actual day, they wanted to help". Ruby raised her eyes from Henry ,who she had looked at after her inference that Henry couldn't keep a secret, to Regina slowly hoping she would not freak out.

"That's okay, Henry. You only should have told me that you wanted to invite your grandparents". She said looking at her son.

He smiled and said: "You were so excited about this party that I forgot to tell you, Mom!"

Regina went to Snow and Charming and started talking with them about their kingdom and/or Storybrooke. Henry was helping Ruby get things pretty and soon other citizens arrived and would also get on with helping. Regina forgot all about her feelings and focused on organizing her homemade cupcakes when suddenly Snow grabbed her arm and dragged her through the dinner until she stopped at a table.

"Hey, I invited a person for the party too, I hope you don't mind."

When Regina regained her balance, she saw the man she now remember meeting a year ago.

"Hello, Your Majesty. Nice to see you again." Robin Hood grinned.

She was too busy looking at his arm to realize all the lights went off and the sound of a little bell. "SURPRISE", everyone shouted.

In that moment, Regina redirected her gaze to the door, finding Hook with his arm linked around Emma's waist. She had to make a decision now. She was done running away from love and happiness and looking at the couple she only felt sadness and confusion. She glanced back at that lion tattoo and smiled back to the man now in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

The diner was full with joy. Shortly after Emma arrived, the line to congratulate her started to grow. Snow and Charming had a little special treatment and could pass by the citizens all the way to their daughter.

"Happy Birthday, Emma!" Snow said grabbing Emma's cheeks and giving her a sweet kiss on each of them. Before Emma had a chance to react, Snow cut her off. "I know! I know we planned the ball and I was sure you didn't want that. I heard about this little party and I could not miss out!"

Charming, noticing his wife's rambling, soon interfered. "She was very sad we had to go against your wishes for the royal appearances". He gave his daughter a hug. "Happy Birthday. It was very lovely of Ruby to make this happen."

Hook, who until now had remained silent, gave the blessing of his word. "I gonna see if there's a bottle of rum to christen that punch. This is very amazing." He said pointing to the table and walking to the kitchen counter. Emma, for the first time, noticing her surroundings.

The diner's ceiling was full with white and red ribbons. "Ruby had to add something with her favorite color", Emma thought to herself. She also noticed the table with beautiful decorated cupcakes, the table's towels were white with little silver swans on it and hanged on the left wall, there were huge letters saying "Happy Birthday Emma." There were also balloons bushes in every and each corner and a line of little snacks and candies along the counter. The diner was somehow full, "who wouldn't want to be in a princess' birthday party?" That made Emma's task a little more difficult.

She found Regina standing beside a table talking with a man. She wore her daily outfit, a tight black skirt, a white blouse, and a brown leather jacked. "What?" Emma spoke silently. Regina was wearing a leather jacket and it was not hers or even Regina's, she would never wear black and brown in the same outfit. She couldn't help it, the green eyed monster took control of her and she wondered who was that man, who the hell does he thinks he is giving Regina his jacket and wh... he is touching her cheek! Now he grabbed her hand! Emma watched as that man walked away and when Regina no longer had a distraction, their eyes met.

Regina made one immediate promise, she would not humiliate herself getting into a line just to congratulate a princess. She watched as Snow and Charming

made use of their royal privilege, who was she kidding, they used their family privilege to reach Emma first and Regina smiled while Snow kissed Emma's cheeks.

In this instant, Robin mentioned: "Are you cold?" Maybe he noticed the little chills and tremors she felt when the lion tattoo and, simultaneously, Emma made their presence known in the room. She had no time to answer when she felt some warmth enveloping her shoulder.

"Thank you", she said, even though the jacket wasn't necessary. She had her own coat, "My coat is behind the counter." She had taken it off while organizing the cupcakes.

"Oh, I'll go grab it for you." He went for the counter, but stopped and brushed his thumb on her cheek.

Regina froze, but smiled when he showed her eyelash on his hand. Robin grabbed the brunette's hand and put the eyelash carefully on her thumb. "Make a wish." He walked away and she stared at the eyelash,what does she need to wish for? What does she want? Her eyes led to another's.

Regina had helped Robin pack his things; he would go back to Fairy Tale Land along with Roland at the end of the week. Today, when Snow opens the portal to Storybrooke, Henry would pass through to be with Regina for his birthday. On the next Friday, Henry, Robin and Roland would be going back and Regina wouldn't know what to do with herself. It was a stressful week, the Mayor was trying to spend it most with Robin and Roland, at the same time trying not to think about the rest of the time she would be alone. However, she needed that time to figure out her life, to be away from everything and everyone and think about her future. Would she be the que... the mayor all her life? Would she live in Storybrooke for the rest of her days? Of course she had to consider Henry, Robin and Roland and E... But maybe, what she needed was time to herself.

Regina was going home early this Friday to be ready to welcome Henry. She locked her office's door and was on her way to the Mercedes when something caught her attention. Ruby was waving at her. She watched as the tall brunette crossed the street and made her way to Regina.

"Regina, I was coming to tell you that everything is ready for tonight. When they cross the portal, you are going to get Henry and take him to your house, that is amazing, by the way. Everyone will be at the backyard and you're going... " Ruby started to recall the plan Regina had already memorized, she was the one who came up with it, she let her mind wander to the decoration and she believed she did a great job.

Regina parked the car in a random street corner and went walking until the docks, the spot where the portal opens every second and third Friday of every month. Her high heels clicked on the pavement and she followed the path of the small crowd who was waiting for their friends or relatives. She made her way to the front, being the Mayor had its perks, although the fear the citizens still held of her Evil Queen phase would always be present. She was dating, but the Mayor was still intimidating and powerful as hell. And especially, the brunette valorized respect and if that wasn't given, then fear was fair enough.

As the portal opened, Regina payed attention to the green swirling turmoil. Henry showed up and she smiled. He was getting so big, he was taller than Regina , although it was difficult to notice at first sight because of her constant use of high heels. He started to grow a beard, those short scratchers hairs that annoyed the crap out of Regina, she probably would have to tell him to shave. But what caught the most of Regina's attention was the hand on his shoulders.

She had no idea Emma was coming to the party. Her visits were rare these last two years (occ: more about that later). Henry got out of Emma's grasp and smiled at Regina making a quick walk towards her. They hugged, when they broke apart Regina put her hands on his face. "You're growing too fast, my little prince." Henry was past the time he would be embarrassed by his mother's affections, he was mature for his age so he was capable of acknowledging that his mom missed him very much and needed to be motherly sweet. That was nice, he was one of the few people on Earth who knew this side of her. "I missed you too, mom."

Emma, then, stepped forward. "Hi."

Henry looked between his two mothers, and tried to command the awkward situation. "So, Mom, I invited Emma to spend this week with us, because it's my birthday and all. And she is..."

"That's alright, dear. Emma is your mother, she has the right to spend your birthday with you too. I am not that selfish to keep you all to myself." Regina grinned, because Henry knew that if she could keep him all to herself, she would. Henry chuckled. "Okay, Mom. Let's pretend this is true."

"Thank you, Regina. I didn't know if you had plans with Henry and when I arrived, he said he would be coming here for his birthday and invited me. I didn't know if you would be okay with my coming, but I didn't want to miss his birthday." Emma explained.

"Arrived?" She didn't want to sound interested on Emma's life, but she had no idea what happened at the Enchanted Forest besides what Henry told her and if Henry was being taken care by the two idiots, she wanted to know. And maybe, she was a little curious of Emma's whereabouts. "And I understand, dear."

"Oh yeah! Mah was traveling all around the realms. She arrived at the castle early though, and that's when she knew that I would be spending my birthday with you and I wanted to spend it all of us together like old times, so here we are." Henry interfered happily.

"This is great, Henry." Regina forced a smile, she didn't know what happened between her and the blonde that changed the way they were two years ago. Maybe it was their new relationships or the distance and the fact that they didn't see each other every so often. "Let's get going." Regina put her arm around Henry's waist and smiled at Emma.

Emma and Regina's eyes met. Emma gave her a little smile and Regina responded with a confused frown and then, smiled back. Emma said a "be right back" to her parents and moved towards Regina, when she was suddenly stopped by Henry. He grabbed her shoulders from behind and tried to climb her back like a monkey, Emma startled by the sudden movement almost fell, making Regina jump and try to reach them. Henry laughed and actually hugged her like a normal person would. He was well aware that he was almost a man and quite heavy, but apparently he and Emma had a brutal game back in the castle that they would try to make the other fall down. Emma had realized that their relationship was different than his and Regina's, but she didn't mind being the cool parent.

"Congratulations, Emma! This is awesome, isn't it? It's almost better than the ball will be, just don't tell Grandma, she would kill me." They both laughed and he continued. "It's pretty cool that Mom planned all this..."

"What? Wasn't it Ruby?" Emma asked confused and kind of hopeful.

"Mom planned the whole thing, she just didn't have the time to decorate and cook everything. Then she asked Ruby, who was really glad to help, so I guess they did a pretty good job." Henry explained.

Emma looked back at Regina, who was watching them smiling. "I should go thank her then." Henry smiled proudly. "Yes, go there. I gotta go talk to Grampa." Henry walked to Charming and Emma to Regina.

"Congratulations, Emma." The beautiful Mayor said as soon as Emma came closer. "I hope you like the party." Emma smiled brightly and hugged Regina. She was surprised, but soon enveloped Emma's back with her arms. It felt so good to feel the blonde's strong arms around her, to feel her body so close, but the contact was lost.

Emma succeed in finding strength to break apart. "Thank you so so much. The party is great. I can't believe you would do all of this for me."

"I can't believe it either." Regina teased.

"Well, you can't resist my charms."

I can't. "Shut up, Miss Swan." Regina tried to build her walls up again, because it was true; she couldn't resist Emma Swan. "Where is Hook?" Emma smiled faltered for a short time, and she hoped Regina hadn't noticed. She did. "He is probably drinking all the rum and being the charming gentleman he is." Emma joked. "He and I..." Emma started. "I don't need to know, Miss Swan. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I know you don't me to justify, but I wanted to..." Emma was getting frustrated, she wouldn't want Regina to get the wrong intention of her "arrangement" with Hook.

"Here's your coat." Robin intruded. He held Regina's coat on her front. "Oh! Here's your jacket." She took the jacket off her shoulder and gave it back to him. "Robin, this is Emma. You probably already know who she is. And Emma, this is Robin, he's a friend."

He held his hand for her to shake, so she did. "Pleasure to meet you." He said it kindly. "Nice to meet you too."

**Note: As I said on tumblr, ** .com** , I will be posting every Sunday! Today was an exception, because I wrote this in class. Guess I didn't pay attention :/ That's good though, I'm posting it early. :P**


End file.
